Folgen von Faulheit
by Nandalee12
Summary: In einer Unterrichtsstunde 150 Hauspunkte zu verlieren ist doch eigentlich unmöglich, oder?


Hermine beeilte sich ihre Bücher nach dem Stundenende in ihre Tasche zu packen und gesellte sich nach einem ungeduldigen Blick von Seiten Rons zu den beiden Jungs, die bereits auf sie warteten.

Sie unterhielten sich mal wieder über Quidditch und Hermine hört nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Manchmal schien es ihr fast, als ob alle anderen Gesprächsthemen von der Welt verbannt worden wären, was bisweilen äußerst ermüdend und in Kombination mit schlechter Laune vollkommen entnervend sein konnte.

Man möchte meinen, dass einen Monat vor den Abschlussprüfungen auch einmal andere Dinge in ihren Köpfen Platz fanden, aber dem war wohl nicht so.

Als das Trio sich von dem Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei entfernte, schüttelte Hermine innerlich den Kopf. Es würde sie ernsthaft verwundern, wenn Harry und Ron von der heutigen Stunde mehr als das Läuten des Gongs mitbekommen hatten.

Wie die Beiden so ihre Prüfungen bestehen wollten, war ihr ein großes Rätsel, allerdings war das schon immer ihre Taktik gewesen, wenn es um ihre Ausbildung ging:  
>Warte so lange, bis jeder weitere Aufschub unmögich ist und mach dann das Beste aus der Situation.<p>

Das Erschütternde daran war, dass das bis jetzt auch immer für ihre Verhältnisse einwandfrei funktioniert hatte.

Nicht erst seit diesem Schuljahr nutzten Harry und Ron Professor Binns Stunden sozusagen als Möglichkeit ihren verlorenen Schlaf vom Wochenende aufzuholen.  
>Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen ließ Harry in diesem Moment ein langgezogenes Gähnen vernehmen, dann wandte er sich zu ihr um.<p>

"Sag mal Hermine, was haben wir jetzt eigentlich?"

"Doppelstunde Zaubertränke."

Das war auch so eine Sache, dachte sie sich, während er und Ron frustriert aufstöhnten,  
>Zaubertränke...natürlich noch immer bei dem allseits hochgeschätzten und beliebten Professor Snape.<p>

Wenn es nach dem Großteil der Schüler hier ginge, dann hätte er vermutlich schon vor Jahren das Schloss verlassen, um niemals wieder zurückzukehren.  
>Nur Wenige hatten jemals ernsthaft versucht, auf seine Lehrmethoden anzuspringen, doch eine dieser Weinigen war Hermine, die bereits sehr früh festgestellt hatte , dass Snape durchaus gewillt war, einen von seinem Wissen profitieren zu lassen, wenn man nur nach seinen Regeln spielte und diese Regeln duldeten keine Art von Verstoß.<p>

Wer sich allerdings auf sein Spiel einließ, dem war es in der Tat vergönnt zu lernen wie man den Kopf verhexte und die Sinne betörte, wie er es in seiner unvergesslichen Ansprache vor über sieben Jahren angekündigt hatte.

In dem Kerkergang vor dem Zaubertrankklassezimmer lief alles wie immer ab.  
>Es hatte sich jeweils eine Schlange mit den Schülern aus Slytherin und denen aus Gryffindor gebildet, die auf die Ankunft Professor Snapes warteten und sich hin und wieder Beleidigungen an den Kopf warfen.<p>

Als der Zaubertrankmeister schließlich die Türen zu seinem Imperium geöffnet hatte, die Schüler sich allesamt auf ihre Plätze gesetzt hatten und Ruhe eingekehrt war, begann er mit seinem Unterricht.

"Miss Brown, dürfte ich Sie bitten die Hausaufaben der letzten Woche einzusammeln und sie mir ans Pult zu bringen."  
>Es war absolut nicht nötig, dass viel mehr als ein Flüstern von sich gab, denn die Stille, die stets in Snapes Unterricht herrschte war fast mit Händen greifbar.<p>

Niemand wagte es auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben. Jeder versuchte möglichst unauffällig zu sein, um nicht das nächste Opfer seiner Sticheleien zu werden.

Lavender stand sofort auf und tat was Snape ihr aufgetragen hatte und noch während sie sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Pult befand, dachte sich Hermine, dass mit Sicherheit wieder irgendjemand dumm genug gewesen war, aus irgendeinem Grund seinen Aufsatz nicht abzugeben und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit war dieser Jemand entweder Harry oder Ron.

Sie würde sogar eine Wette eingehen, mit wem auch immer, dass es einer von Ihnen war und tatsächlich, als Snape vorne am Lehrerpult die Anzahl der Arbeiten überprüft hatte und anscheinend zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass eine fehlte, ließ er den Papierstoß auf seinen Tisch fallen und stand langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe auf und schritt gemessen auf Harry zu, sodass ein Unwissender wahrscheinlich gedacht hätte, es wäre alles in Ordnung.

Sieben Jahre in seinem Unterricht hatten Hermine jedoch gelehrt, dass er in diesem Zustand am gefährlichsten war, zumindest wenn es um das Überleben der Hauspunkte ging.

An seinem Ziel agekommen stellte Snape sich vor Harry hin und verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Rücken.  
>"Mr Potter", begann er mit ruhiger, fast einlullender Stimme, "könnte es sein, dass Sie gegenwärtlig nicht allzu sehr an Ihrem Leben hängen?"<br>Es folgte seine fast schon obligatorisch nach oben gezogene Augenbraue, während er mit vernichtendem Blick auf Harry hinabsah. Es schien ganz so, als hätte er sein Opfer für diese Stunde gefunden.

Besagtes Opfer erwiderte diesen Blick allerdings mit Verwirrung.  
>"Ähm...ich befürchte ich verstehe nicht ganz was sie meinen, Sir..."<p>

"Nun, dann lassen Sie mich ein wenig deutlicher werden", sagte er und seine Stimme bekam nun schon einen leicht gereizten Unterton.

"Warum meinen Sie, dass Sie sich die Freiheit herausnehmen können, zum dritten Mal in den letzten zwei Monaten ihre Hausaufgaben nicht abzugeben?  
>Glauben Sie mir, Potter, auch für den Auserwählten gelten die gleichen Regeln, wie für die Allgemeinheit, wenn es um meinen Unterricht geht.<br>Und wenn es Ihnen noch so schwer fallen mag, so möchte ich Ihnen doch tunlichst empfehlen, sich in dieser Ansicht auf das Niveau von uns Normalsterblichen herunterzulassen, wenn ihnen Ihr eigenes Wohl am Herzen liegt."

Nun hatte seine Stimme wieder den vertrauten Ton von Sarkasmus erreicht und Harry war ein gutes Stück auf seinem Stuhl nach unten gerutscht.

"Also, wissen Sie...ähh, Sir, ich ähm..."

"Klar artikulieren, Potter!", bellte Snape dazwischen und Harry zuckte zusammen.

"Nun, Professor", versuchte er es nocheinmal und bemühte sich sichtlich seine Nervosität unter Kontrolle zu halten., "es war so, dass ich gestern keine Zeit mehr hatte den Aufsatz zu schreiben, was mir natürlich sehr leid tut..."

Seine Stimme war mit jedem Wort leiser geworden und das Ende des Satzes hatte Hermine nur noch mit Mühe verstehen können, die sich jetzt, genau wie Harry, auf den großen Krach gefasst machte.

Doch zu ihrer Beider Überraschung fing Snape stattdessen an diabollisch zu grinsen.

"Nun Potter, natürlich verstehe ich, dass ihre...", sein Grinsen wurde noch sadistischer, "Aktivitäten mit Miss Weasley keinerlei Aufschub dulden."

Harrys Gesicht lief nun rot an und er rutschte, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war, noch weiter unter den Tisch, als wolle er vor Snape fliehen.

"Allerdings", fuhr er fort, "sollten Sie ebenfalls Verständnis dafür zeigen, dass Sie mir den Aufsatz bis morgen in der doppelten Länge einreichen werden, des Weiteren werden Sie sich in der nächste Woche jeden Abend um fünf Uhr in meinem Büro einfinden um Ihre Strafarbeiten zu leisten."

"Aber Professor-" , kam es nun von Harry.

"Ja, Mr Potter? Haben Sie noch etwas hinzuzufügen?", fragte er und sprach nun wieder in seinem gefährlich ruhigen Tonfall.

"Nun ja...ich meine ja! Sie wissen doch, dass in zwei Wochen das letzte Quidditchspiel ist und unsere Mannschaft wollte bis dahin eigentlich täglich trainieren-"

Hermine hätte ihn für diese Aussage am liebsten geschlagen.  
>Etwas dümmeres war ihm wohl nicht eingefallen. Damit würde er alles nur noch schlimmer machen.<p>

"Also gut, ich schätze, dass wir unter diesen Umständen eine Ausnahme machen können."

Wie bitte? Hoffentlich hatte sie sich da gerade verhört.  
>Snape konnte doch Harry nicht so einfach laufen lassen.<br>Nicht, dass es sie sonderlich gestört hätte, im Gegenteil, aber es klang einfach zu unwirklich um wahr zu sein, dass Professor Snape einem Gryffindor- vor allem, wenn es um Harry Potter ging- das Nachsitzen erlassen hatte.

Sie schielte zu Harry hinüber, der offenbar sein Glück auch nicht fassen konnte.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde ihr Weltbild wieder gerade gerückt.

"Ich denke, wir hängen dann einfach noch eine zweite Woche dran, was meinen Sie, Mr Potter?"  
>Sein Grinsen war wieder zurückgekehrt und nach einem letzten triumphierenden Blick auf Harry drehte er sich um und kehrte zu seinem Pult zurück.<p>

Dort angekommen drehte er sich schwungvoll herum, sodass sein Umhang sich kurz aufbauschte und setzte dann zum finalen Schlag an:  
>"Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse...fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen Ihrer lästig schweren Auffassungsgabe, dazu noch mal zwanzig Punkte Abzug wegen maßloser Selbstüberschätzung, Heldentum tut ihnen wahrlich nicht gut Potter..."<p>

Er blickte ihn mit einer Art erfreuter Bösartigkeit an und fuhr dann fort:

"Außerdem noch fünf Punkte von Gryffindor wegen Stottern, nicht zu vergessen, fünfzig Punkte wegen des Setzens falscher Prioritäten im Bezug auf die Vereinbarkeit von Privatleben und Schule."

Harrys Gesicht wies mittlerweile eine geradezu erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit einer Tomate auf.

Snape jedoch fuhr unbarmherzig fort: "Lassen Sie mich sehen...ja, ich denke Gryffindor verdient weitere zehn Punkte Abzug für die Pergamenverschwendung, die Sie durch die doppelte Länge des Aufsatzes zu verschulden haben, dann noch vierzig Punkte für das Widersprechen eines Lehrers und weitere verdiente zwanzig Punkte Abzug wegen der Überbeanspruchung meiner Freizeit aufgrund Ihrer zweiwöchigen Strafarbeit."

Als er geendet hatte, herrschte vollkommene Stille im Klassenzimmer, es schien, als wagten es die Schüler nicht einmal zu atmen.

Snape selbst schien jedoch in der besten Stimmung zu sein, als er sich zur Tafel umdrehte und heute mit reichlich Verspätung das Rezept für den aktuellen Zaubertrank anschrieb.


End file.
